


Sweet

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, also minor hyunghyuk because who am i, also this is mood but a cute mood ig, shy boys, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Kihyun turns around just a little to face his friend, “Shut up. It's.. it's just like that.”





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ another very spontaneous fic, don't expect anything and be aware of disgusting cheese

Kihyun’s legs suddenly gave out under his weight. The cup he had brought so close to his lips was currently getting crushed in his grip, alcohol so close to spilling out.

Kihyun lets out a breath he had been holding. Bringing his other hand to slap his face before briskly turning around. He places the abused cup over the counter as goosebumps start to prickle under his denim jacket and a smile makes its way on his face.

 

Hoseok had just walked through Jooheon’s door for the houseparty the younger was throwing tonight, to celebrate the win of the basketball team.

Kihyun quickly snaps himself out of his vehement state and scans the place again. Hoseok had moved a little away from the door and was talking to some guy, who Kihyun knows as Jackson. He also spots Hyunwoo in a tow behind Hoseok. Hyunwoo-caption of basketball team currently standing out in the crowd because of his big build. Darting his wary eyes all around him, as awkward as always.

Kihyung suppresses a snicker and his eyes like they always follow that one person, find their way back to Hoseok again. Hoseok had dyed his hair brown from his bright blonde before the tournament. The older also had the audacity to get a wicked undercut that proved extremely lethal for Kihyun’s heart. He was clad in a black leather jacket and a plain white tee, black jeans that fit snugly over his curves. God, did Kihyun want to die. By now he was convinced that Hoseok can make any outfit look good on him.

People in between busy in party but from all the way across the room Kihyun can still see how Hoseok’s brows go up and down and his face cutely scrunches as he talks about something with Jackson, expressing surprise with his whole face. And does Kihyun ever fail to find these dumb, dramatic antics of the older endearing. Of Course he doesn't, if you asked anyone else who knew him, they'll say Kihyun was as whipped for hoseok as freshly whipped butter melting on a loaf of fluffy bread, and right now he was literally melting too.

 

A hand comes to rest under his chin and closes his mouth, teasing tone beside him, “Can you be more obvious,” Minhyuk says laughing over his cup and chugging down the rest of the content. Whatever his already drunk friend is drinking. Fifteen, fifteen minutes ago Minhyuk was totally sober. “You never fail to amuse me Kihyun. It's been what? two years, and you still stare at him like a high schooler with a crush.”

Kihyun turns around just a little to face his friend, “Shut up. It's.. it's just like that.”

Minhyuk hums, bites the cup between his teeth and skims his hands over his ass seemingly looking for his phone, he fishes it out. Kihyun watches his friend pulling out a contact on his phone named “Wonnie” with exactly three little hearts after that, last time Kihyun had seen it was “Stupid beanpole”.

Minhyuk hits the call button and puts the phone to his ear. He rolls his eyes a few times waiting for Hyungwon to pick up the call, also letting out countless sighs in the process. Dejected he shoves his phone back into his jeans, “Bet he is sleeping again.” Minhyuk huffs frustrated. “Guess what, i'm gonna get wasted.”

“I hate to break it to you, but you are already there.” Kihyun comments but Minhyuk is busy grabbing the suspicious bottle from the counter and dumping the liquor in his cup than listening to him. Kihyun hopelessly turns away from his friend because one, Minhyuk would never listen to him and two, he has to look for Hoseok and maybe talk to him.

 

When he skims his eyes through the living room again he sees Jooheon screaming something with his hand slung over Hyunwoo and the team cheering on. Players are weird. And then he spots the older, surprisingly Hoseok had been already looking at him.

In an instance Hoseok’s lips part slightly and his eyes widen just a little before breaking out into a full blown smile. Hoseok puts his hand in the air to softly wave at Kihyun. Kihyun smiles and waves back. Maybe they might stare at each other for too long after that, before realising it and averting their eyes.

Minhyuk who had clearly been enjoying the show, guffaws and throws the liquor down his throat. Kihyun feels like he just experienced a dejavu but to his inconvenience it was not. Also he has lost the count of the drinks Minhyuk has had tonight. He is about to reprimand like the good friend he is but Minhyuk beats him by chirping over his cup, “He is coming to you.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen and a little “Ohh” leaves his mouth.

Poking his tongue out Minhyuk sings, “Awkward for me.” as he moves away, making his way to couch, probably to torture Jeonghan. Minhyuk also carries the half bottle of that suspicious liquor he was nursing on in his hand loosely. Kihyun wants to stop him again like the good friend he is but then he sees Hoseok from his peripheral vision, standing beside him and Kihyun would put Hoseok first over his good for nothing best friend anyday.

 

“Hey.” Hoseok beams, making Kihyun’s treacherous heart to beat a bit faster.

“Hi” Kihyun says back in a small voice.

Hoseok plants his hip against the counter and stands beside Kihyun. “Your friend flew away when i came to say hi.” He says jutting his chin in Minhyuk’s direction.

“Yes, he is unreliable.” Kihyun quips that gets the two chuckling. “He said it was awkward and ran away.” Kihyun looks over to Minhyuk who is playing with Jeonghan’s hair.

Hoseok sighs. “Jokes aside,” His hand slides over the counter to rest on Kihyun’s. He slowly speaks up when kihyun looks at him again, “I'm sorry Kihyun, yesterday i slept through the whole day even though i wanted to spend time with you and today the basketball celebration in college and now this party. You had to come alone too.” Hoseok grimaces, regret colouring his face.

“I was going to reach here anyway, alone or with you.” Kihyun replies.

Hoseok hums, his fingers slip between the gaps of Kihyun’s over the counter and nudge softly. It feels tingly. Just like his insides that are feeling tingly too and Kihyun feels his ears getting warm. In midst of all these people it's crazy how a little gesture from Hoseok makes him feel like this.

“You.. you don't have to be sorry,” Kihyun says and he doesn't even feel guilty about his stutter because Hoseok had just grabbed his hand in his. Hoseok chuckles showing his perfect set of teeth, filling kihyun’s stomach with all the butterflies in the world.

Kihyun looks at his boyfriend carefully then and Hoseok seems like he has so much to say on his lips but the words don’t leave his mouth. Hoseok looks around and beckons Kihyun out of the living room, he walks through the passageway, behind the staircase. Kihyun hears his heartbeat beating against his ear as he follows behind Hoseok. Nobody bats the eyes at the couple.

 

Two years, and Kihyun still can't get used to this feeling. Two whole years that Kihyun has known Hoseok as his senior, fake boyfriend and now his boyfriend. There was a phase where they had fake dated for few weeks because of absurd circumstances. Maybe that's what contributed to this fluttering feeling and pleasant nervousness into their relationship.

Falling in love was so easy and quick though. When Hoseok would hold his hand back then Kihyun would freeze, not knowing what to do but when Hoseok’s fingers would leave his, he would feel the touch linger there, would want the lingering feeling to stay longer. Along the way they both craved for something more while crafting their fake relationship. They had already made themselves a metaphorical picture. They just had to make the colours more vibrant. And they did it, very naturally so.

 

Hoseok holds Kihyun by his arms, “I'm so sorry. I couldn't give you more time and i know you probably aren't angry with me but i'm just sorry i-”

“Hoseok,” Kihyun says “It's fine. It really is and you know it”

People (read: Minhyuk) always say it's weird how Kihyun and Hoseok never fight. They really don't have those petty little fights every now and then. In each other’s presence they mostly find themselves making the most of the time they spend together, including blushing and smiling till their cheeks hurt but kihyun wouldn't admit.

 

Hoseok’s squared shoulders fall and his lower lips juts out to form an adorable pout. “But i missed my Kihyunnie so much.” and there it is. The cheese. If Hoseok doesn't spit out cheese like this, it's not like him at all and does that make Kihyun feel giddy. But he just rolls his eyes, expertly obscuring his mirth and smiles at his boyfriend. Hoseok spreads his arms out beckoning the shorter to hug him. It’s astonishing how his huge, tightly muscled boyfriend can also look like a five year old.

Kihyun surges forward and hooks his hands under Hoseok's arms, wrapping his palms over his shoulders. He buries his face in Hoseok’s chest as he feels taller’s hands hugging him back. “Really i missed you so much” Hoseok murmurs slow into Kihyun’s hair, sighing softly.

 

It's funny how Hoseok had seen him this morning and he still says this. But Kihyun knows where he is coming from. These past four days they didn't even get to talk to each other properly. Hoseok had been so busy the whole month with back to back matches and practice, also college stuff that they barely got to spend time like this. And the time they got to spend alone, was in the library where Hoseok would cram his assignments at the day of due.

Kihyun had made sure to watch every single match with his friends. Kihyun had seen him play effortlessly, intensely competing as he had looked beautiful dribbling the ball in his hand. Even with his hair stuck to his head and his jersey drenched in sweat, Hoseok had looked hot. Kihyun wouldn't miss that detail that always was the highlight of the match, for him at least.

Kihyun cranes his head up to look at Hoseok into a hug, Hoseok loosens his hand and looks down at him arching his eyebrows cutely like that. He bites his lip and leans backwards, his back hitting against the wall. “Don't you wanna be there, in your party. Celebrate and all.”

“We have already celebrated in college. Changkyun just wanted Jooheon to throw this one so he could hog down all the alcohol.” They snicker because it's true how the younger was quite a drinker.

Hoseok leans forward smiling, “so” he mumbles, grazing his index finger over Kihyun’s chin. Kihyun’s once chiseled chin is now a tad chubbier from all the sweets he tends to eat when he is stressed. He hates that Kihyun has been stressing about him. Hoseok's toothy smile disappears as he inches closer, slowly and bumps his nose with Kihyun’s.

Despite the kind of predicted action of his boyfriend Kihyun’s face dusts with a pretty pink, blush even making its way on his neck. Kihyun can bet that Hoseok does these things intentionally sometimes.

He wouldn't look like the type to be cute around Hoseok but he downcasts his eyes and lightly smacks the zipper on Hoseok’s jacket with his index finger, with Hoseok so close to him framing him against the wall, he feels small with his little heart doing cartwheels in his ribcage. He loosely clasps the edge of the jacket in his fingers and he looks back up right into Hoseok’s eyes. It's frustrating in a good way how there is a big lodge in his throat from all the nervousness but he still manages in a soft voice, “I missed you too.”

And the smile is back again on Hoseok’s face, it broadens so much. The grin that pulls the end of his lips into those pretty curls. A giggle leaves his smiling teeth and he can’t help but coo at his younger boyfriend.

The party is still buzzing in the living room and people are screaming names, some hollering, maybe cheering someone for whatever the heck is going on outside but Kihyun and Hoseok easily tune it all out, drowning in their own world. They just stay there stupidly smiling with their red faces so close.

 

Hoseok rubs his thumb into circles over Kihyun’s cheek. And then they are kissing, slow and sweet. Faces so warm against each other. Noses nuzzling and the plush lips moving in tandem. He moves closer to press himself against Kihyun. Kihyun has to crane his neck to adjust the difference and he brings his hand to run through Hoseok’s fluffy brown hair. Reveling in the soft strands slipping through his fingers, short hair from sides slightly prickly. Their kiss deepens with Hoseok pressing his tongue against Kihyun’s lips and Kihyun’s legs giving out.

They part slowly with quickened breathing. Hoseok’s lips are rosy pink, his hair in disarray and Kihyun knows he doesn't look much different either from the way Hoseok is looking at him, darting his brown eyes softly over his face. And there it is the feeling like the first time they had kissed, all over again.

 

 

Penguin shriek from the living room cuts in the warm air that gets both of their heads turning. Kihyun looks back at Hoseok and snorts, “It’s Minhyuk.”

The couple retrieve from the passageway to the living room. Kihyun spots Hyungwon standing in the living in front of Minhyuk. His drunk friend snuggling beside jeonghan. Both of them intensely glaring at each other. People around the cluster of sofas also look at the two staring daggers into each other.

The red head separates himself from jeonghan maintaining the glare for a while.

And then Minhyuk is leaping, wrapping his legs and arms around Hyungwon like a koala. The taller loses his balance but manages to catch Minhyuk by taking the support of the table behind him. The small audience they had attracted around them snicker and go back to their own things.

Hyungwon turns to Kihyun with Minhyuk wrapped around him “How much did he drink?”

“I have lost count.”

Hyungwon gives him a small glare and looks at jeonghan over Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“I seriously have no idea.” jeonghan says.

And then Hyungwon is staring into the distance for a moment before he leans and says something into Minhyuk’s ear that gets the drunk man on his legs. Hyungwon turns around and gestures for Minhyuk to hop on his back.

“I’ll take him home.” Hyungwon tells Kihyun. Hoseok and Kihyun watch Hyungwon walking out the house with Minhyuk on his back, his lanky legs looking like they will buckle under their weight but Hyungwon manages just fine without a single crease on his face. Kihyun wonders why Hyungwon even came to the party. The younger must have sensed Minhyuk was up to no good and just came to take him home. Its amusing how in less than six months into the relationship and his friends already fight like a married couple. And here are him and Hoseok. Being awkward and shy even after two years but Kihyun doesn't mind and he doesn't want it any other way.

“They are cute.” Hoseok says.

Kihyun snaps out of his thoughts, noticing his friends are already out the door, “They are anything but cute.” he says with a little smile tugging his lips.

Hoseok turns to Kihyun again “Anyway we should watch a movie tomorrow.”

“Yes we should.”

“But before that-”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Umm hmm my place wants to see you.”

“Your place misses me too?”

“Alot.” Hoseok smiks but there comes a gentle touch of Hoseok’s hand over Kihyun’s arm, softly sliding down and grabbing his wrist. Kihyun looks at the hand clutching around his wrist and again at his smiling boyfriend who is turning towards the door with a small smile. Hoseok loves him and they don't have to say it to each other to convey that, Kihyun can easily read it all from the red tips of Hoseok’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was all over the place and turned out whole alot different from the idea i had in mind but its not whole alot bad so here it was. Hope you enjoyed reading this. also i love hyungwon who just came to take drunk minhyuk home okay


End file.
